Fighting Fair
by The Voice in the Wilderness
Summary: Shippou gets another angry challenge. Written for a "Gender Bender" prompt.


_All "InuYasha" characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and associated copyright holders. No money is being made from this fan fiction. No infringement is intended._

The tall warrior's dull black armor rolled with practiced ease as its wearer swung his naginata around to effortlessly block yet another ball of green foxfire. Shippou was used to the occasional demon attack as passers-by moved through his territories, sparred with him as custom dictated and then passed on out of his life to continue their endless journeys.

Only this one demon seemed determined to actually_ hurt_ him. The trespassing demon's red eyes shone hard through the ornate yet foreign helmet he wore to hide the upper half his wicked face. Tall and thin, full of deadly grace and silent speed; Kami help him, but Shippou was really beginning to fear he was going to lose this match – and it was going to be the first defeat of his adult life. Catching onto the fox's mental musings, his opponent faked left, twisted right and easily avoiding the sleeping spell-charged claws, swung the naginata in a perfect flurry towards Shippou's neck. Suddenly an explosion of reddish-golden hair obscured his line of sight and rolling instinctively away, Shippou breathed a curse through a suddenly too-dry throat. The enemy was good, damn good and now he was going to have to fight with his fucking hair down!

Shippou's opponent twirled his weapon over one graceful forearm, took up an effortless defense posture and waited for him to pull himself from the panting, crouching, and thoroughly aggravated pile he'd now found himself in. Shippou, the storied fox demon who had helped to defeat the Shikon menace, a legendary hero, was now in the process of getting his ass kicked. He could see limitless confidence and sure victory in the twin red gleaming of his opponent's hard eyes.

Damn it – it was time to fight like a true fox demon; it was time to fight dirty!

Long feet turned up the soft spring dirt of their wooded arena, just this side of mud as Shippou made a show of appearing exhausted and near collapse. Sighing and shooting his still attacker a perfectly fake look full of desperation and exhaustion, the defending fox demon drew himself up for one final bout – at least in his own skin. His opponent had a trick of his own, allowing Shippou a show of power as a bolt of blue lightening forked and twitched along the blades of his weapon. Somewhere… in Shippou's oft-ignored lizard-brain, a warning bell tolled. He was facing an elemental, a thunder demon. He'd not thought of that tribe of murdering bastards in a hundred years… and he gave them little conscious thought now. Poor Shippou; hind-sight is always 20-20.

The trespasser waved him on with fingertips and narrowed his defiant red eyes, the still patience of a sure victory oozing like honey along his charging aura.

Shippou smiled, took up his attacking form and launched snarling at his adversary. Fox claws and fangs swept and gnashed against dull sharkskin armor. Sparks flew. Blades flashed as both beings parried and thrust at one another. Taking an unseen swipe of his legs as a perfect opportunity to play dirty, Shippou went down hard on his furry ass with a puff of green smoke. He could hear the dry coughing of the enemy and when the crimson and charcoal dragon's head of his opponent's helmet cleared the rapidly escaping haze, the perfect illusion of a tearful, abraded fox kit blinked up, sniffing and on the verge of hurt hysterics.

"You wouldn't hurt a little kid, would you?" the tiny yet very fake boy cried out to his towering aggressor.

Rich, belling laughter dribbled from the helmet-hidden face above him and the last thing Shippou remembered before the lights went out was a rich contralto voice and then something very hard hit him in the side of the head.

"You bet your ass, kid."

***

He woke up tied to a tree. Well, wait a minute… make that two trees. Spread-eagle between two trees. Naked as the day he was born. Oh… shit. His feet were tied and staked to the ground somehow – he couldn't see how. The breeze on his ass and tail were strangely exciting and if he hadn't just been in the fight of his life with some vicious stranger, Shippou'd probably have closed his eyes and had a personal moment with his pent-up memories of Kagome's long legs and Sango's great ass. Oh yeah – and apparently that very same stranger had tied him naked and spread-eagle for all of Japan to enjoy! How could he be anywhere near turned on! Jade eyes screwed tightly closed, Shippou flung them open with a grunt.

His captor was seated against a nearby tree, sifting through his clothes and tossing his magic onto the grass. Leaves, acorns, mushrooms – even his beloved toy horse ended up in a loose pile, too far away to do him any good. Hearing him awake, the black warrior slowly finished pilfering through his clothes and then folded them. What man folds another man's clothes? Shippou, cheeks aflame, gritted his teeth in confusion and exposure, thinking hard about how to get out of this embarrassing mess.

His captor unfolded himself from his grassy perch and slowly approached his tethered prize. The fox demon had gotten so big! Long auburn hair in tangled abandon hung down his tanned back and where had those strong arms and long muscular legs come from? Circling and examining the prize, the armored demon took Shippou in his red eyes and devoured him. The long graceful line of the fox's spine begged for the claw's touch, stretched out in perfection. Shippou began to feel the man's eyes on his body like slick fingers and instinctively curled his red tail around to cover his groin. This only served to expose his tight ass, the pale reddish down frosting the tops of those delicious globes only making it that much hotter. His captor flicked a claw across the top of the nearest cheek and savored the way the bound fox yelped and bowed himself out, in great fear of such an intimate touch.

"What the hell…! What the hell do you want with me?" Shippou snarled out in a rush of breath, loving and immediately hating the lingering sensation of a man's touch on his ass.

An amused "hnnn…" was his only response - that was until his tormentor slapped his ass with ringing crack.

"Fuck! Stop this madness and let me go!"

He could still feel the man behind him. When the whispering threat came and went, Shippou found he had been holding his breath. Visibly shaking in his tethers, he remembered to breathe.

"What a good idea." a soft, throaty whisper dropped into his ear.

Making a full circle of the prey, the dark demon regarded the fox, face to face. Shippou could feel the man's breath on his lips. They were separated by less than an inch. Shippou could smell ozone on that breath and fears, anger from childhood all came rushing back.

"Back up." Shippou's hard voice dropped down like a stone.

His captor smiled, neat white fang-tips poking through full lips. But the man only nudged closer. They were now touching: bare, heaving chest to dusty, dull armor.

"Are you deaf? I said, back up!" Shippou exploded, flinging himself forward in his bonds. Reaching between their bodies, his enemy bit one fingertip of his worn fighting glove and pulled it off. Spitting the thing near the fox's pile of clothes, the man's leer only deepened as he once again fixed Shippou with his smoldering red eyes. Shippou didn't like the look in this demon's eyes at all – they promised him one thing and it was one thing he didn't want for any male: man, demon or god!

Suddenly he felt a fingertip on his taunt belly, following the reddish trail of hair slowly to the top of where his quivering tail struggled to cover his nakedness. Closing his eyes in disbelief, Shippou tried to go to a happy place, tried to conjure up his fantasy harem of nubile and willing Kagomes and Sangos, their girlish hips and breasts wet and dripping from the onsen, pink skin scented with desire and cherry blossoms… shit! This was exactly what he was trying to avoid! The trembling, sweating fox felt a strong hand in his hair, pulling his head backwards just as a hot, calloused hand encircled him below the insufficient protection of his tail. The feeling of hot fingers suddenly squeezing his cock and balls, stroking him slowly made his eyes bulge out in mingled ecstasy and terror.

"AH! Please… stop it!" he strangled out, hating the pleading in his stretched throat.

Hot breath puffed out on his neck in response. His attacker's skilled fingers continued to pull him, to pump him, to torment him. Every time they traveled over the head of his swollen cock, Shippou shook and groaned in his bonds. Soon the rhythm was making him dizzy, jerking moan after moan from his open mouth, his body bent in a painful arc towards the source of his delicious misery. He felt the hand in his hair release and opening his stormy eyes, Shippou saw the man on his knees, guiding that full, reddened flesh into his waiting mouth.

"Oh gods, please… no!" Shippou whined and thrust himself willingly with that slick, hot hole. He felt utterly broken, utterly lost. Pleasure was the only thing keeping him from insanity.

Rough hands soon found their way to his rocking hips and guided him further down a deep, hungry throat. Shippou could feel every nerve in his body explode as he felt the man's tongue swirl across the head of his cock. He could hear grunting cries for help coming from his own mouth and ignored them, plunging harder, faster towards a shameful release.

When he felt the scrape of fangs and strong fingers massaging his sac, Shippou flung himself hard, shooting his load in hot strings down the swallowing throat of his captor.

Shaking long black braids out of the way, the armored demon rose, his own breath coming in hot pants as he wiped his reddened mouth.

"Delicious, just like I knew you'd be." he panted.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it." Shippou spat back, sagging in his bonds, tearful green eyes to the ground in abject shame.

He could hear the sound of snaps, buckles being undone. The fiend was taking off his armor, probably to finish what he'd started. Shippou ground his teeth together; he'd rather die than be another man's bitch! When was this nightmare going to end?

He could hear the sound of a cuirass hitting the ground with a dull thud. Buttons were popped. Metal clanking slowly plinked in the fox demon's pointed ears. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable ripping pain to start -

-Which was how he ended up on the ground in a numb pile, falling backwards when his captor cut the ropes holding his arms out.

"When will this nightmare end?" he groaned out to the gods.

"Right now." A husky voice purred in his ear and placed his tingling hand upon one hot, full and very female breast. Shippou's eyes flew open in shock and a moment later, his heart began to beat again. Souten, her helmet thrown onto the growing pile of both her and Shippou's clothes, ground herself hard against her fairly won prize, eager to have him again. Her long braids, so like those of Hiten, hung low enough to tickle the fox's thighs. She held Shippou's hand within the gaping front of her fighting kimono, hoping he get the picture and give her what she wanted!

Just to jog him memory, she zapped him in the side of the ass with a little blush of lightening. The way Shippou bucked and writhed under her was most satisfying! She wanted that magnificent cock in her now, damn it! One taste definitely wasn't enough!

"So…so…sou… you…your… a girl?" Shippou stammered and blushed as the female thunder demon filled both his hands with her impatient breasts, squeezing his fingers to knead and pinch.

"That's right, I'm Souten, Shippou… and this time, my angry challenge is one I intend on winning." She smiled with an evil grin.


End file.
